moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Serena Dawnsworn
|Row 2 title = Age|Row 2 info = 141|Row 3 title = Positions|Row 3 info = Champion of the Dawnbringer Brigade|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = |Row 5 title = Relatives|Row 5 info = Kallius Morningray† (Guardian) Vanalli Dawnsworn (Sister) Alandra Dawnsworn (Sister) Daelath Hijaar (Distant Cousin)|Row 6 title = Status|Row 6 info = |image = Serena2.png||Row 7 title = |Row 7 info = }}Crusader '''Serena Dawnsworn '''was a paladin of the Brotherhood of the Light, serving as the chief enforcer and champion of Commander Abram Whitlock of the Dawnbringer Brigade. History For many years following the Third War, Serena Dawnsworn fought alone within the Ghostlands, toiling hopelessly to purify the Dead Scar for good. Upon discovering her elven kin, she found that they had long abandoned the sacred teachings of the Holy Light, and were now beyond redemption. She continued her quest alone, despite the trials it might pose her. The Mossflayer Hunt There were few quel'dorei refugees remaining within the scarred lands of the North, with a great majority of these sequestered elves establishing themselves within Quel'Lithien Lodge. She took shelter among them, if only to make a staging ground to continue her endless hunt against the dead. However, a brief distraction from that task appeared in the form of an old, enduring nemesis; the Amani trolls were not yet vanquished, and the Mossflayer Tribe, splintered they be, still represented a threat to Dawnsworn's task. Undaunted as always, she attempted to rally a force to finish them off, but the quel'dorei were reluctant to hurl themselves into battle, despite the pervading worry of long dead terrors rising again. Dorah'Zaram, the Valor Quel'thalas Long before her time, during the Trolls Wars, the seven knights that inspired Serena to follow in their path were on a tireless hunt against a monstrous foe who terrorized the Eastern Kingdoms--a mythical Amani Berserker, an avatar of rage known as Kaz'alarion. The seven Thalassian champions each forged their own blades anew with peerless magical might, and destroyed the dire troll. Since then, only one of these mythical weapons was known to be in possession of its people. Dorah'Zaram, a runeblade reforged in the searing heat of the Holy Light, had been safeguarded by the rangers of Quel'Lithien since its reclamation. Dawnsworn was more than familiar this weapon, if not intensely so, for she was nigh completely obsessed with its legacy. She was not without sound reason, and material greed rarely compelled the knight. For her, it was the sword that belonged to her mentor and guardian, Kallius Morningray, a man that taught her the art of war, and demonstrated the power of Dorah'Zoram in his final stand against the Scourge. Naturally, Serena was fervid with her petitions to the men charged with safekeeping the sacred artifact she sought to inherit, only to be denied time and again. Mistrust begun to grow between the knight and the Quel'Lithien custodians, despite the woman being no stranger, as she was known to be the squire of the revered knight whom Dorah'Zaram belonged. They continued to be wary of Serena, for they had no reason to fully entrust her, and her furious pleas yielded more stubbornness from the rangers. The nights passed, or so they seemed to--it was difficult to tell within the ever-gloomy Plaguelands--and it was only a matter of time before a cold mist wafted through the lodge. This night, the Mossflayer tribe was upon them, risen from their graves as minions of the Scourge. The long vanquished enemies had returned to claim vengeance. Panicked, the rangers rallied every capable man and woman at their disposal to fend off the assault. Dawnsworn could only sit idle for so long, and amidst the chaos, she claimed her rightful armament. While initially confounding her kin by bringing the ancient blade to bear, it was wielded with such grace and ease as to nigh instantly dispel any doubts that lingered. The invaders wavered as Dorah'Zaram's fire cast one rotting troll after another into oblivion, and it was a sight to truly behold. The lodge was spared a grim fate that day. Though the blade was now hers, Serena could not help but to be spiteful. She boastfully reminded the rangers of the event many times, and had no plans to make amends, for she adamantly believed that the Quel'Lithien would have faced certain doom without her intervention. Many disputes followed, and her allegiance to the rangers remained tenuous at best. The Shattering Bitterness pervaded Serena’s thoughts as she clung to her path of retribution, snidely condemning all who questioned the legacy of knights from which she hailed. Adopting even harsher convictions, her fervid pursuit of justice led her to the company of the Brotherhood of the Light, a band of young, but fierce zealots who not only acknowledged Dawnsworn's feats, but revered her as an avatar of justice. From there, Serena served Commander Abram Whitlock and his militia, most of whom dedicated to restoring Lordaeron to what it once was. Matters were still personal for the Thalassian knight, however. It was allegiance made only to exalt herself, but such was her hubris. = Death During the campaign of the Assault on Daybreak, Serena was slain in a guerrilla ambush by the Army of the Truthful's veteran forces from New Andorhal, striking a decisive blow against the Dawnbring brigade. Category:Characters Category:High Elf Category:Brotherhood of the Light Category:Dawnbringer Brigade Category:Kingdom of Quel'Thalas Category:Alliance of Lordaeron Category:Church of the Holy Light Category:Paladins Category:Deceased